Man from Milwaukee
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Songfic. The Rangers encounter a strange man in the Middle of Nowhere, is he real? Or is it all in their minds? Please R&R, no flames please!


**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own Power Rangers. I also don't own the song 'Man from Milwaukee' which is Hanson's. 

**AN**: Well, this is my first Humor/Parody fic. I got the idea from listening to the song. Also this is dedicated to my best buddy in the whole world, Hunter AKA, Crimson-Ranger.

-

**Man From Milwaukee**

-

_It started at a bus stop in the middle of nowhere.  
Sitting beside me was a man with no hair.  
From the look on his face and the size of his toes.  
He comes from a place that nobody knows._

-

Shane Clarke looked around at his surroundings, yeah; he was definitely _not _in Blue Bay Harbor anymore. In fact he had no idea where he was. He studied his surroundings, desert, desert, a cactus here and there...and a _bus stop_? He was in the middle of nowhere and there was only a bus stop with some guy who was nearly naked sitting there. Shane walked closer to get a good look at the man. As he drew closer to the man he could see that he was bald, with a very bushy beard, and in a pair of boxers. "Hey man, can you tell me where I am?" The man turns to him.

-

_Maybe I'm hallucinating, hyperventilating.  
Letting this big-toed bald man sitting here tell me about the sky.  
Maybe I'm hallucinating, hyperventilating.  
If you asked me now then I couldn't tell you why._

-

"Why yes, you're in the middle of nowhere," said the man to Dustin, who looked more confused than usual. "Dude, I already knew that, but like, what state am I in?" The man turned away from Dustin then turned back to him, "The sky is lovely today isn't it?" "Uh...yeah, I guess...I'm more into dirt and mud and other stuffs like that," Dustin replied, perplexed about this man's behavior. "Look, dude, I really need to know where I am and how I can get home, can you help?" The man was silent before answering, "I am from Milwaukee, where are you from?"

-

_I've been sitting here too long by a man from Milwaukee.  
He's been talking too long on his yellow walkie-talkie.  
He's been talking to Mars but I think he's wacky.  
He says they'll come get him, come get him some day._

-

"Milwaukee," Hunter asked in disbelief. The man turned away from Hunter and began speaking into a yellow walkie-talkie. "Dude, who are you talking to?" "Mars," the man answered nonchalantly. "**Arrggh**!" Hunter yelled as he threw his hands in the air, frustrated with this wacky man. "Why do you keep avoiding my questions?"

-

_He says where he's from is called Albertane.  
There they use more than 10 percent of the brain.  
But you couldn't tell it from they way they behave.  
They run around in underwear and they never shave._

-

The man turned away from Blake then looked at him, "did you know in Albertane that we use more than ten percent of our brain?" Blake sighed; frustrated with the answers he was getting from this loon. "No dude, I didn't know that. Can you please tell me how to get out of here?" The man yet again ignored the question and replied, "We also run around in our underwear and never shave." Blake sighed; he wanted to rip his hair out.

-

_Or maybe I'm hallucinating, hyperventilating.  
Letting this big-toed bald man sitting here tell me about the sky.  
Maybe I'm hallucinating, hyperventilating.  
If you asked me now then I couldn't tell you why._

_I've been sitting here too long by a man from Milwaukee.  
He's been talking too long on his yellow walkie-talkie.  
He's been talking to Mars but I think he's wacky.  
He says they'll come get him, come get him some day._

-

"You run around in your underwear and you never shave?", asked Tori. _Ewww_...She thought, she may hang around guys all the time, but at least they shaved when needed. The man nodded, "yes, it's quite nice there." He began to say more to her, but then talks into his walkie-talkie.

-

_This is Mother Bird calling Baby Bird.  
Baby Bird come in, come in Baby Bird._

_For the love of Pete come in!  
This is Baby Bird...sorry I was watching Court TV.  
Do you copy? Do you copy?  
Of course we copy...24 hours a day...in color..._

-

Cam stared at what this man had just said; he really was a loon. He needed to get out of here and fast, or he was going to go nuts like this guy obviously was. Dustin wasn't even this dense. "Uh, look, it's been nice chatting with you but I've gotta go," Cam told the man as he backed away. The man wasn't even paying attention to Cam, he was looking up at the sky and suddenly a spaceship, similar to Lothor's ship came out of the sky! Cam watched as the man was taken up to the ship and was beginning to think that this was one of his Uncle's tricks.

-

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you the rest.  
The man sitting by me who was barely dressed.  
Flew off to Milwaukee or perhaps Albertane.  
And left me at the bus stop just barely sane._

-

The next day all the Rangers gathered at Storm Chargers, all of them extremely confused about the dreams they had had the night before. "Dude, there's no way all six of us had the same dream, it's not possible...is it Cam?", Dustin asked the Samurai. Cam took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Sometimes, yes, but the same ultra bizarre one? I really don't think so."

"Do you think it was Lothor playing some sick joke on us," asked Hunter. Cam nodded, "highly probable, my Uncle has a sick sense of humor, so we have nothing to worry about." "That's good," replied Blake, "that dream was freaking me out." The others nodded in agreement when something catches their eye. They all turn to the window and see a bald man in boxer shorts walking by them. No one else seems to notice him, except the Rangers. He turns and looks right at the Rangers and smiles widely at them, then disappears in a flash of light.

They all look at each other with bewilderness written all over their faces. It was only a dream...

..._Right_?

-

_I've been sitting here too long thinkin' about Milwaukee.  
I've been talking too long on my yellow walkie-talkie.  
I'm talking to Mars you may think I'm wacky.  
I know they'll come get me, come get me someday.  
I know they'll come get me and take me away.  
I know they'll come get me, come get me someday.  
If not tomorrow then maybe today._

-

**The End**

**AN2**: Well, I hope that didn't suck too bad. If it did, I'm sorry, just had to get it out of my system. Once again this is for Crimson-Ranger, who's like my big brother and protects me like one. Ok, so please leave a review, no flames please. Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


End file.
